The Black Twins: Year One
by aleksitupper19
Summary: The Black Twin have lived with the Weasleys since they were a year old. The twins are ready for their adventures that await them at Hogwarts, join them as they make friends, learn spells, brew potions, and get into trouble. SLOW UPDATES OC x ?
1. Cast

**CAST**

**Students**

Elle Fanning as Elizabeth Black

Skandar Keynes as Edmund Black

Daniel Radcliffe a Harry Potter

Emma Watson as Hermione Granger

Rupert Grint as Ronald Weasley

Tom Felton as Draco Malfoy

Matthew Lewis as Neville Longbottom

Devon Murray as Seamus Finnigan

Alfred Enoch as Dean Thomas

Josh Herdman as Gregory Goyle

Jamie Waylett as Vincent Crabbe

James Phelps as Fred Weasley

Oliver Phelps as George Weasley

Luke Youngblood as Lee Jordan

Danielle Tabor as Angelina Johnson

Leilah Sutherland as Alicia Spinnet

Emily Dale as Katie Bell

Sean Biggerstaff as Oliver Wood

Chris Rankin as Percy Weasley

Cameron Monghan as Christopher Graent

Thomas Brodie Sangster as Theodore Graent

Brenton Thwaites as Sebastian Chase

**Professors/Staff**

Richard Harris as Professor Albus Dumbledore

Maggie Smith as Professor Minerva McGonagall

Alan Rickman as Professor Severus Snape

Warwick Davis as Professor Filius Flitwick

Zoe Wandmaker as Madam Rolanda Hooch

Gemma Jones as Professor Sprout

Sally Mortemore as Irma Prince

Ronnie Coltrane as Rubeus Hagrid

Ian Hart as Professor Quirinus Quirell

**Other**

Julie Walters as Molly Weasley

Bonnie Wright as Ginny Weasley

Mark Williams as Arthur Weasley

Domhnall Gleeson as Bill Weasley

Dakota Fanning as Rosemary Greant-Black **(A/N: I know that Elle and Dakota are siblings and look very similar, but that was what I was going for. I wanted the people that knew her mother, Rosemary, to look at Elizabeth and say that she looks exactly like her mother. Kind of how they do that with Harry when they see him.)**

Ben Barnes as Young Sirius Black

Gary Oldman as Older Sirius Black

Andrew Garfield as Young Remus Lupin

David Thewlis as Older Remus Lupin

Aaron Taylor-Johnson as James Potter **(A/N: I understand that the movie did cast a James and Lily Potter, but I don't want to use them because they were too old. James and Lily were very young when they died, so this is why I'm including these cast members in my cast. Plus Aaron looks a lot like Daniel unlike the other actor in the movie.)**

Karen Gillan as Lily Evans-Potter


	2. Character Profile: Elizabeth Black

**BASIC INFORMATION**

**Full** **name**: Elizabeth Rose Black

**Nickname**: Eliza, El, Liz, Lizzy, Beth

**Gender**: Female

**Species**: Metamorphagus, Non-Wand Magic User, Witch

**Birthday**: August 14th

**Nationality**: British

**Blood** **Status**: Pure-Blood

**Wand**: N/A

**APPEARANCE**

**Current Appearance:**

**Hair** **Colour**: Blonde

**Hair** **Style**: Soft Curls

**Eye** **Colour**: Blue

**Skin** **tone**: Pale

**Height and Weigh**t: Small and Light

**True Appearance:**

**Hair Colour**: Red

**Hair Style**: Straight

**Eye Colour:** Blue

**Skin tone**: Pale

**Height and Weight**: Small and Light

**Clothing Style**: Very simple, girly, not as in pinks, purples, or glitter but as in she prefers dresses and skirts.

**Accessories**:A crystal pendant on a necklace.

**PERSONALITY**

**Traits**: Adventurous, Brave, Calming, Caring, Courageous, Compassionate, Curious, Daring, Determined, Fair, Generous, Kind, Loving, Polite, Seeing the best in People, Smart, Playful, Mature, Open Minded, timid, Honest

**Good At**: Cooking, Retains Information, Sewing

**Likes**: Friendly people, Trying new things, Hanging out with family and friends.

**Dislikes**: Rude People, Bullies. Stuck ups, Poor Manners

**Hobbies**: Ballet, Reading, Star Gazing, Writing

**Fears**: Being without her bother, Being abandoned

**FAMILY**

**Father**: Sirius Black

**Mother**: Rosemary Graent-Black

**Siblings**: Edmund Regulus Black (Twin)

**Paternal Grandparents**: Walburga Black (Grandmother), Orion Black (Grandfather)

**Maternal Grandparents**: Edith Graent (Grandmother), Conrad Graent (Grandfather)

**Uncles**: Regulus Black (Paternal), Samuel Graent (Maternal)

**Aunts**: Kira Graent (Maternal)

**Cousins**: Tonks, Bellatrix, Malfoys (All Paternal), Christopher Graent, Theodore Graent (Both Maternal)

**Pet**: Owl- Artemis

**Other Noteworthy Relatives**: Godric Gryffindor

**Family Blood Status**:Pure-Blood

Family Social Standing:The Blacks are well known in the Wizarding world, and are well respected. The Graents as well are very well known in the Wizarding World, and are highly respected.

**INDIVIDUAL MAGIC**

**Wand reaction when first held:** N/A

**Boggart:** N/A

**Patronous:** N/A

**Animagus:** N/A

**Polyjuice:** Doesn't need it, since she is a Metamorphagus

**Amortentia:** N/A


	3. Character Profile: Edmund Black

**BASIC INFORMATION**

**Full name:** Edmund Regulus Black

**Nickname:** Ed, Eddie

**Gender**: Male

**Species**: Non-Wand Magic User, Wizard

**Birthday**: August 14th

**Nationality**: British

**Blood Status**: Pure-Blood

**Wand**: N/A

**APPEARANCE**

**True Appearance:**

**Hair Colour:** Dark Brown

**Hair Style:** Straight

**Eye Colour:** Dark Brown

**Skin tone:** Pale

**Height and Weight:** Small and Light

**Clothing Style:** Very simple, doesn't really care for the way muggles dress.

**PERSONALITY**

**Traits**: Active, ambitious, analytical, brilliant, calm, cautious clever, dry witted, logical, Loyal, Mature(Most of the time), Moody, mischievous, sarcastic, Sneaky, sharp- minded, Remembrance, Organized.

**Likes**: Spending time with his friends and family, Reading, Playing Quidditch, Food (more towards the sweet side), Tea, Solitude, Liars, Sleeping, the sound of the beach waves, Chess

**Dislikes**: Bad Breath, People thinking there better than him when they are not, unclean spaces, politics, Doesn't really care for the muggle world (he's content with the world he lives),

**Hobbies**: Researching topic of his choosing, Sword Training, Sleeping, Playing Exploding Snap, Card Collecting, Playing Wizard Chess, Astrology.

**Fears**: Being without his sister, Being abandoned, The unknown after death, Small spaces, thunder. Getting lost

**FAMILY**

**Father**: Sirius Black

**Mother**: Rosemary Graent-Black

**Siblings**: Elizabeth Rose Black (Twin)

**Paternal Grandparents:** Walburga Black (Grandmother), Orion Black (Grandfather)

**Maternal Grandparents:** Edith Graent (Grandmother), Conrad Graent (Grandfather)

**Uncles**: Regulus Black (Paternal), Samuel Graent (Maternal)

**Aunts**: Kira Graent (Maternal)

**Cousins**: Tonks, Bellatrix, Malfoys (All Paternal), Christopher Graent, Theodore Graent (Both Maternal)

**Pet**: Owl- Apollo

**Other Noteworthy Relatives**: Godric Gryffindor

**Family Blood Status**:Pure-Blood

**Family Social Standing**:The Blacks are well known in the Wizarding world, and are well respected. The Graents as well are very well known in the Wizarding World, and are highly respected.

**INDIVIDUAL MAGIC**

**Wand reaction when first held**: N/A

**Boggart**: N/A

**Patronous**: N/A

**Animagus**: N/A

**Polyjuice**: N/A

**Amortentia**: N/A


End file.
